harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleanor Wish
Eleanor D. Wish, née Scarletti (d. 13 Sept 2009) was the younger sister of Michael Scarletti, the ex-wife of Harry Bosch, and the mother of Madeline Bosch. She was a former agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation before being convicted for her involvement in the break-ins of WestLand National Bank and Beverly Hills Safe & Lock. She attended Penn State University as a criminal justice major with a minor in accounting before being recruited into the FBI. When she discovered the truth about her brother's death, she set out to seek justice against the men involved, including Art Franklin, Gene Delgado, and John Rourke. In late 1991, she was sentenced to serve prison time at the California Institution for Women, where she met fellow inmate Patsy Quillen. After she was released, Eleanor became a professional poker player in Las Vegas, rotating amongst several casinos – including the Mirage, the Flamingo, and Harrah's – that hosted live poker tables. Shortly after she arrived in Las Vegas, she looked up Patsy's uncle Terrence Quillen, who staked her poker career. Eleanor later learned that the money had come from Chicago Outfit associate Joseph Marconi, and became indebted to Quillen for a $200 weekly street-tax, occasionally running surveillance on various individuals for Marconi. In June of 1996, Eleanor played at a table with Anthony Aliso, who was murdered a few days later in Los Angeles; the following Monday, she encountered Bosch again at the Flamingo, and the two shared a drink. The next day, she was brought in by Metro Police because of her association with Quillen, but Bosch arranged to have her released. That night, she was picked up by Quillen and taken to an Outfit safehouse where she was held to test Luke Goshen. Two days later, Bosch and Jerry Edgar extricated her from the house, and Bosch bought her a plane ticket to Los Angeles. In L.A., Eleanor stayed at Bosch's newly-rebuild house on Woodrow Wilson Drive. The two married on June 13th, enabling Bosch to stifle an IAD investigation brought about by his association with a convicted felon. They took their honeymoon in Hawaii where they spotted but did not confront Gretchen Alexander. By April of 1999, however, Eleanor had grown restless, unable to find work, and began spending days at a stretch playing cards at the Hollywood Park cardroom. While Bosch investigated the racially-charged murder of civil rights attorney Howard Elias, Eleanor took the opportunity to leave Los Angeles and return to Las Vegas, ending her marriage to Bosch. In October of 2002, she was visited again by Bosch after he ran afoul of the Department of Homeland Security in the private investigation of a 1999 murder. She met him at the airport and drove him to a rental car agency where he immediately left again for Los Angeles after giving her his credit card with instructions to use it in order to confuse the DHS agents trailing him. A few days later picked him up at the airport again and spent the night with him in a room at the Bellagio before leaving him at the casino. In 2003, she moved with her daughter to Hong Kong, here she became a professional poker player at the Cleopatra Casino there. On 12 September 2009, Eleanor received a phone call from Bosch informing her that he had received a cellphone video depicting their kidnapped daughter. Early the next morning, she and Sun met Bosch at the airport, and the three traveled to Victoria Peak to triangulate the neighborhood where they believed Madeline was being held. They then headed to Wan Chai to procure a gun for Bosch before searching the nearby buildings for markings identified in Bosch's cellphone video. Once she and Bosch narrowed the search to the Chungking Mansions building, they headed to the fifteenth floor to search room 1514, which they found empty. As they were leaving, they were approached by two unknown men who opened fired, hitting and killing Eleanor before Bosch killed them both. Appearances * The Black Echo * Trunk Music * Angels Flight * A Darkness More Than Night (mentioned, unnamed) * Lost Light * The Narrows * The Scarecrow (mentioned; unnamed) * 9 Dragons Wish, Eleanor Wish, Eleanor Wish, Eleanor Wish, Eleanor Wish, Eleanor Wish, Eleanor